Of Unicorns and Fate
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: A unicorn goes searching for the others of his kind, along the way he meets those who would both hurt or help him, and a most unexpected thing, he finds himself in love
1. Meetings

**Relationship:** James Bond/Alec Trevelyan  
 **Characters:** James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Q (James Bond), Female M (James Bond), Franz Oberhauser | Ernst Stavro Blofeld  
 **Tags:** Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Canon character deaths, Bond WIP Amnesty

So I wrote this for the 2017 Bond WIP Amnesty where folks donate an idea or partial fic and end up with someone else's to finish. I hadn't seen the Last Unicorn before this, but here's what happens when I merge Bond and the Last Unicorn, I look forward to anyone's thought on the subject.

* * *

Q's POV  
He grew up hearing stories of magic and wonder. His grandfather had taught him every word and spell, each bit of magic known to him. Only magic is fading from the world. Despite all of his training and lessons, he's not much more than a parlor trick magician, as much as he hates to admit it. Someday he hopes to discover why, to return the magic to the world, to be something so much more than a parlor trick magician.

Then his grandfather had died and he hadn't known what to do with himself. His grandfather had been his only living family. His only connection to the small village he lived in. The only person who encouraged both his magic and his tinkering. The person who accepted him as is.

He's not sure how he ended up with Mommy Fortuna and her hunchbacked assistant Rukh in a side show carnival with fake magical creatures that are truly just abused animals with enchantments on them. They travel from place to place, village to village, tricking people into giving them money to see the 'magical beasts'. Each time he swears this will be the last, and each time it isn't.

He does his best to care for the animals, if only to lessen their suffering a tiny bit. Sometimes he considers putting them out if their misery, but he doesn't know if that would be of any use. She would only find other animals to abuse. That is, if she isn't keeping them alive through artificial means using her dark magic.

Then came the day the impossible happened.

Mommy Fortuna managed to entrap a small, majestic stallion with magic and a massive vulture that screams in fury.

It takes him several hours before he can see through the illusions she has cast on the stallion to see the truth beneath it. He's horrified to realize that it's not just a beautiful small horse, but true real unicorn. A beautiful stallion with a shimmering horn that appears almost like glazed porcelain encased with crystal and glowing with an inner light. He feels young, as if he hasn't been in the world very long, an innocent soul.

After he realizes what the stallion is, he knows what he must do. There is no choice but to free the unicorn. He knows this and will do it even though he knows that it will bring the wrath of the old witch down on him. It will be worth it however, to free such a creature.

Never should a unicorn be trapped within a horrible cage. It's wrong in ways he cannot put to words.

It seems as soon as he realizes what the stallion is, he realizes what the vulture is as well. A harpy, an immortal whose purpose is death and decay. The opposite end of coin from the unicorn. He's torn between feeling the urge to free the harpy, verse leaving it in the cage and fleeing with the stallion.

So he formulates a plan. Carefully trying to consider all of the details for how they will escape from this horrible place.

Only it doesn't go as expected because the stallion frees the other supernatural creature caught at the same time. The harpy who then kills Mommy Fortuna and Rukh by ripping them apart, spreading their bodies all over the carnival. Fury pours from every pore of the harpy, filling the surrounding area with it's dark aura.

He leaves with the stallion. Following the direction not to run because running will only draw the harpy's attention. Miles away they stop for a time to rest. He learns of the unicorns quest, of the other missing unicorns, and the journey to find them. After that conversation, he declares he will help in any way that he can and they decided to make their way to the Castle of King Haggard. The home of the Red Bull, the creature that has chased the unicorns and erased their paths upon the world.

Surely their answers will be there.

Maybe the missing unicorns is why the magic is seems to be waning. If that is the case, it explains so much. Perhaps though, that's not the reason, perhaps there is some other reason that magic has been diminished over the years. He doesn't know.

Throughout their travels they meet many people. The vast majority of which do not recognize his companion for what he truly is, a unicorn, and instead see only a beautiful colt or young stallion not yet grown into his body. There are several people try to buy him and a few who attempt to steal him, but he refuses to give his companion up. He promised to help the unicorn find the others in any way possible. He wants to keep that promise.

If they manage to bring back the magic and he becomes a true sorcerer, well that's just an advantage.

They are halfway to their destination when they are practically kidnapped by a group of highwaymen. There they meet an older woman with shimmering silver hair and stormy gray eyes. She immediately sees his companion for what he is, much to his surprise.

He manages to trick most of them into thinking that the story of Robin Hood is true, and they leave with the illusion, thinking that they have joined the merry band. The only one who is left is the stormy eyed women.

"I will come with you," she tells them, "To help you however I can."

"Why?" he asks, curious because she was living with a band of brigands, many of which seemed to answer to her.

"Because it is the right thing to do. You're going to the Red Bull. To find the other unicorns. You will need help. I can be that help," she answers firmly with a nod.

He's doubtful but agrees anyways, they can use all the help they can get. "Alright. Welcome to the quest Molly."

"M," she retorts, "My name is M, not Molly, I'm not sure where they got Molly from."

 _I like you,_ the unicorn stallion declares, head dipping, _You remind me of someone from long ago._

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

As this story is for a challenge and must be totally posted before the end of the month, it will be updated twice a week Monday & Friday until done.


	2. Magical Mishap

James' POV  
He had stopped just for a little bit of rest after days of traveling, seeking the others of his kind, when he had woken up and found himself within a cage. It was horrifying to discover that he couldn't break free. What vile magic held him captive? Who would do something so cruel?

The answer is an old witch, once human and beautiful, she has corrupted her soul with dark magic until she was twisted and bent. All beauty lost to the blood magic. There is no illusion strong enough to hide what she has become.

He can see the animals within the cage. Listens as a hunchback declares them to be what they are not. Seeing that once the hunchback was different, he stood tall and strong, so sure of himself. But greed and cruelty, too much time spent with the witch, has twisted his soul. Causing the changes to his body.

There is another, a young man with worried eyes and thick glasses, who watches him with wary eyes. He knows the moment the young man is aware of what he is, the nervous energy filling every movement and moment.

While the hunchback shows people the cages, speaking of what's within, all of which is lies, the young man comes to him.

"I know you can see the truth," the young man murmurs, fidgeting as he stands beside the cage. "I'm sorry I didn't see your truth before she put you in there. I promise to try and help as soon as I can."

He nods slowly, replying, _The animals are so abused, false and laid with illusion to make people see what isn't truly there. Except the other immortal. For our truth is stronger than illusion._

The young man nods.

"Get away from there! Q!" The twisted witch exclaims, cackling as she waddles over to them, glaring at the young man.

"I'll be back," the young man whispers in promise.

He ignores the words of the witch as she cackles and babbles. Not caring what she has to say. Not unless she plans to let him go, and he is sure that isn't the case.

That night as the moon rises high in the sky, Q comes back to him. "I'm going to get you out." The young man promises.

He neighs soft, _Please hurry._

The next several minutes are spent with the young man trying to use magic but every spell goes awry. None of them work. He can see with each try that Q is becoming more and more frustrated, hopelessness beginning to form like a halo around the young man.

"Good thing I am a better pickpocket than magician," Q mutters as he fishes a key from his pocket.

It still takes several tries, because of magic on the lock before the mage manages to set him free.

As soon as he is free, he feels conflicted. He wishes to run, to flee, to escape from this horrible place. At the same time, he is a protector and these animals that are being abused and he almost feels a compulsion to free them.

Despite the fact Q is urging him to flee, he opens each cage with his horn, touching the animals and healing them so they will be able to survive in the wild. The last thing he frees is the harpy.

His fellow immortal attempts to attack him repeatedly until the harpy's attention is diverted to the witch and the hunchback.

They leave after that, walking away as the two are torn to shreds and spread all over what used to be the carnival's space.

The days seem to blur together, and he finds himself growing fonder of the mage traveling with him that has the spark of magic but can't seem to access that spark in an orderly fashion. The one thing the mage has going for himself is the ability to make things edible that weren't previously safe to consume. He's quite sure that Q doesn't realize he's doing it for himself.

More time seems to pass before they are taken in by a group of dirty men who feel wrong to him in ways he could not put to words. Q manages an illusion by giving into the magic and challenging it rather than directing it. The majority of the men leave with the illusion but a woman stays, with familiar eyes of living storm that he feels that he should know. She promises to help him

The three of them continue travelling.

He finds the two human's conversations regarding the fact M has silvery hair that is almost the same color of his mane intriguing. There is also the fact that she has eyes that are rather similar to his, yet different. It makes him curious as to what she is, because he can't see a real form, but something tells him she isn't what she seems.

He knows the moment they cross into the King's territory. Everything feels dry and parched, as if it is dying. It makes him want to adopt the land and use his innate abilities to heal to fix this land. He can't though, he has to find the others, save them or learn from them.

Just after dusk, as his companions are setting up a camp for the evening, a tremor in the ground draws his attention. Terror fills him as a massive creature, so unnatural feeling that he almost panics.

Energy pools around him as he backs away from the massive flaming bull. One moment he is himself, the next he feels _wrong._ He loses awareness of everything except himself. What is happening to himself? Why does his body feel different? Everything seems both louder and muted all at once. There is something wrong with him.

The breath is knocked from him when something bumps into him.

Wait, that feels so much different? He doesn't understand. What's happening to him?

"No," M's voice sounds off to him, like it's far away even though she's right next to him.

He tries standing up, moving away from M, but it doesn't work.

His legs feel wrong. So does his neck. He blinks, realizing that his vision seems to be different. Since when did he see things immediately front of him? Staring at the ground, he realizes that there are unfamiliar hands besides M's hand. Whose hands are those? They're not Q's. They are too thick, sturdy even. Slowly he lifts his leg only it's not a leg, it's an arm. With a hand. A human hand. He has a human hand. What's happened him? How is this possible? He's a unicorn, not a human.

"I can feel this body dying around me!" He wails, startling himself into silence when he realizes that was aloud rather than telepathy.

What's happened to him?

Terror fills him as he realizes he's human. He's the last unicorn and he's not even a unicorn now! Why? How? _Why!_ He's supposed to be a unicorn! How is he going to find the others if he isn't one any more? Why is he a human? He's a unicorn!

Firm arms wrap around him, calloused fingers gently stroking his back and shoulders in soothing circles.

He feels so mortal. He can feel himself dying in this body. It's decaying with each breath. He's brittle and weak in ways he's never been before.

He knows they are talking but he can't understand them. The words are too much. The sounds and sensory input is overwhelming. All of it is just more than he can handle. His eyes feel as if they are on fire. Yet they are wet. He doesn't understand.

"Where am I? What am I?" he cries, his entire body shaking.

M gently brushes a hand across his forehead, making him realize his horn is gone as he doesn't feel it.

His own hand comes up to touch the space where it's supposed to be, trembling in terror and sorrow as he confirms what he already knew. "I'm a unicorn!" He howls in pain, his heart aches as if someone has run him through with a cold iron weapon..

M coos at him softly, soothingly, slowly drawing him back into the moment. Slowly his eyes flicker between concerned storm gray eyes and vibrant amber eyes watching him in earnest concern.

There are more words that he doesn't understand because his mind is whirling. Spinning almost faster than he can keep up. It keeps circling back to the fact he is _wrong_. This isn't _him._ How is he supposed to be recognized by the others when he's not even recognized by himself? He's a unicorn, not a human. Why? _Why?_ Why did the magic do this to him?

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

As this story is for a challenge and must be totally posted before the end of the month, it will be updated twice a week Monday & Friday until done.


	3. The Castle

M's POV  
Fury and dread fills her as she watches the unicorn try to escape from the Red Bull. The flaming demonic creature that is herding the innocent creature towards the castle. Rage and hatred pour off the bull in waves.

She shouts for Q to do something, anything, to help the unicorn. Minutes later she regrets that. The glorious unicorn is gone. In his place is a naked human man with shimmer hair that is the same shade as the unicorn's mane, though shorter than one would expect. He's retained his beautiful crystal eyes. Where his horn should be is a starburst mark.

Almost instantly she's furious with Q for what he has done. Yet a moment later her pragmatic side comes to the surface and pushes her rage aside as understanding that this is the safest way to get the unicorn into castle to look for the bull.

She only hopes that they can find the others before the unicorn is lost forever to being a human. It would be horrible for such a wonderful being to effectively die. To be lost in the illusion that strips away his identity. To become what he is not in truth.

James, a voice whispers in the back of her mind, the unicorn is named James.

She's never spoken of her gift to another. The ability to know things before she should or without being told. It's how she kept the thieves and brigands in line. They were wary of her gift, and obeyed out of fear since they didn't know how she gathered the information.

It's the same reason she knew that she could be of help to the pair traveling towards the corrupt King Haggard and his unlikely son Lir. She knows that fate is drawing them together, she just doesn't know why. Not yet. But she will.

She keeps a close eye on James as they continue on. Watching the way he shudders and shivers beneath the cloak, his new body cold in ways he's not used to. His clear crystal blue eyes are full of sorrow. His hand drifts to his forehead often, brushing short shimmering blonde hair away from from his face. Longing crossing the unicorn's features every time. She can feel it like a kick in the teeth.

It's early morning when they reach the edge of the village at the base of the cliff leading to the castle. Completing the first half of their journey through the king's land.

The people within it are terrified, hopeless, despondent, and struggling to survive. She feels their eyes as they pass silently through the village, stopping to speak with none. These people are horrified that they are heading towards the castle, distrustful of any who would willingly go to the devil's lair.

Her eyes keep turning to the castle on the cliff edge. It appears to be old and nearly in ruins. Like the land surrounding it, it is decaying. It is during one of her glances towards the castle that she spots the two men on a balcony facing the road. Instinctively she knows that they are being watched by the king and prince even though she can't see them clearly.

She stays close to James as they continue walking towards the castle, even as Q moves ahead of them, muttering under his breath about magic and monsters.

"It will work out," she states as the gates come into view. She's quite sure of that fact, it's reflected in the firmness of her tone.

"How can you know?" James asks her, voice trembling.

"I just do," she replies, moving a little closer to the unicorn as they catch up to Q. Her arm coming up to wrap around his back, a quiet reassurance he isn't alone.

The three of them stop just in front of the gate, watching the two guards.

The guards cross their pikes together, the taller of the pair demanding, "Give your names," as he draws his sword.

Q bows politely, responding, "I am Q the Magician." straightening, he waves a hand towards them, "This is M Grue, my helper, and this-this is," there is a hesitant pause, as if he is trying to think of how to introduce the unicorn. "This is," Q takes a deep steadying breath, "this is the Lord James." Again the magician bows as he continues to speak, "We seek audience with King Haggard."

She keeps her arm around the unicorn's back, hoping that in doing so she can offer reassurance and be a soothing presence. She keeps her face blank, watching the pair with speculative eyes, catching little glimpses of their true natures hidden beneath the surface.

The guard who demanded to know who they are points his drawn sword at Q, voice harsh as he speaks, "State your business with King Haggard."

Q straightens up. She watches the way he draws into himself, voice firm as the young magician answers, "I will, but to King Haggard himself." His tone brokers no argument.

A long moment passes as the guard studies them, face hidden behind his helmet's mask, dark eyes the only thing that can be seen.

She tips her head up, studying them with narrow eyes.

Silently the guard turns away, heading into the castle as the winds pick up. There is going on, something more than she currently knows. She can't see it yet but she knows if she bides her time she will see it soon enough. That is the blessing and the curse of her gift. She has to have patience but eventually the information will come to her.

Internally she frowns, she doesn't like lacking information. No matter. She's good at finding out things. Either through her gift or through questioning others.

For now. Well. For now they are preparing to enter the castle. The first step has been accomplished. Now comes the difficult tasks. Convince the king that they are perfectly safe. Find the Red Bull. Discover where the other unicorns are. Save them from this barren land if possible. It definitely won't be easy. But then, nothing worth having is ever truly easy.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

As this story is for a challenge and must be totally posted before the end of the month, it will be updated twice a week Monday & Friday until done.


	4. In the Tower

James' POV  
Terror fills his body as they climb the steps within the cliff that lead to the castle proper. The ground shakes and a roar echoes through the air.

"What's that?" M demands, an edge of worry entering her tone.

"No, no, it's," the one behind them starts to state pausing as he leans against a wall to steady himself in this still unfamiliar body, "It's all right. Don't be afraid."

He glances back, surprised that the second guard is so close, hand held palm up in earnestness, green eyes warm and reassuring, "It's just the bull."

Slowly he pushes away from the wall and continues to walk, wondering at the sudden confusion rushing through his system. Of course he should be afraid, he's a unicorn. Only, is he really a unicorn? It's foggy now, that knowledge and certainty. It hasn't been that long, but it feels like it has been ages since he was last himself.

Nothing else is said as they continue the journey upwards to the highest tower and a ragged room that must have once been beautiful but that time is long since gone.

Using his pike, the first guard declares, "This is King Haggard's throne room."

The second guard passes them, joining the first within the room and watching them with speculative eyes.

"Throne room?" Q asks incredulously, "This is a cell. This is a tomb." His head tips to the side as he nearly demands, "Take us to King Haggard."

The first guard tucks his sword away, removing his helmet as he declares, " _I_ am King Haggard."

He's startled to see that there it is an old man. He knows that this is not a natural aging, that someone has corrupted this man but without his unicorn abilities he cannot tell what that is.

"This is Prince Lir, my son." The old man declares, though it rings with untruth.

The second guard had joined the first, standing at the apparent king's side as he removes his helmet.

Green eyes met his squarely as the prince greets them, "Hi. Glad to meet you."

It feels as if the words are for him, though that does not make sense. Why would the words be for him?

"What is your concern with me?" The king demands.

"We seek sire, to enter your service," Q replies smoothly, bowing partly.

He doesn't pay attention as more words are spoken, instead he is drawn across the room to a window looking over the sea. There is something there that he should see. Why can't he see it? It's just on the edge of the water.

His attention is drawn back to the others by a shrill voice that declares, "I am not packed off as easily as that!"p

Energy gathers in the room, winds rushing around the gathering and violet lightning flashing through the air.

The prince steps in front of him, almost protectively but he steps past him, meeting the old magician's eyes as the old man cackles.

"Haggard, I would not be you for all the world. You have let your doom in by the front door." The old man points a twisted finger at the king as the king settles on his throne, looking bored. "But it will not depart that way." Doing a mockery of a bow, the magician continues, "Farewell, poor Haggard. Farewell!" Before vanishing into a purple mist, the echo of vile laughter filling the air.

What was that supposed to mean? He wonders as his attention is drawn back to the sea.

He spins around as the king approaches him, snapping, "Don't!"

Almost gently the king promises, "I will not touch you." His hand held out as if to tell him to stop or show that he is no threat.

He knows this to be false. This man, this king, is definitely a threat. He just doesn't know why or what type. He wants his ability to see people and creatures as they are back. He wants to be himself again. Yet he knows that is not happening now, not until the magic decides it is time. If it ever decides it is time, that is.

"What are you looking at?" Haggard asks him, tone still gentle in a way that warns him of a predator nearby.

"The sea," he replies softly, meeting dark eyes and having a flash of recognition but he doesn't understand.

"Ah, yes," it is almost hissed, a hum of agreement and understanding. "The sea is always good."

There is something in Haggard's voice, a longing or echo of something lost that draws his attention. Making him wonder why such a creature would like the sea when he apparently hates all other life forms except his son.

He steps to the side as the king steps forward, speaking once more, "There's nothing that I can look at for very long," the old man's voice trails off as his dark eyes gaze upon the sea, changing to gleam with a familiar inner light, "except the sea."

He tips his head up, frowning and studying the old man, seeing for a just a moment a familiar face lost years ago. As quick as it came the memory is lost, and he narrows his eyes in question.

Haggard meets his eyes, tone changing suddenly as the old man snaps, "What is the matter with your eyes?" Fury seems to pour off the king as he continues to speak, "Why can I not see myself in your eyes?"

Again he is struck by a sense of familiarity.

Turning back to the sea he tries to figure out why the king seems so familiar, like a memory just out of reach, when he only met the man today. Has he known Haggard in the past? Did the cursed king travel through his forest once upon a time? When he was still himself a unicorn?

"Who is he?" The king demands furiously.

"Who is he?" Q repeats, almost sounding confused.

"Your Majesty, the Lord James is my nephew," M answers cutting in and giving an explanation for why they are similar in looks by doing so.

"I want to know who he is!" Haggard demands.

"Father," the prince's voice is calm, some would even call it reasonable, "What difference does it make? He's here."

The king seems taken aback by that statement, is tone instantly smooths out, losing the furious edge. "For once," there is a small hesitation as if the old man doesn't like to admit it, "you are right. He is here. They are all here. Now, whether they mean my," there is another moment of hesitation, "doom or not, I will," a last hesitation, and she watches him in the glasses reflection, "look at them for a while." The king turns back towards her, meeting her eyes in the reflective glass as he declares, "You may come and go as you please." He steps closer for an instance, looking down at the sea, "My secrets guard themselves."

As he turns away, he asks almost softly, "Will yours do the same?"

He frowns, watching the sea. Seeing something just on the edge of the froth, knowing he is missing something vital but not able to make out what it is. How he hate's his weak human eyes. How he wishes he were himself once more, able to see clearly when he focuses on something no matter the distance.

Perhaps if he stares at the water long enough, he will figure out what it is in the sea or why Haggard feels so familiar.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

As this story is for a challenge and must be totally posted before the end of the month, it will be updated twice a week Monday & Friday until done.


	5. Love

_Alec's POV_  
He watches as his father flips from calm and collected to raging from one breath to another. Even though it rarely works, he tries reasoning with his father, and is surprised when he's successful. As his father strides away, he moves closer to the ethereal lord, drawn to the crystal eyes and shimmering silver gold haired man.

"Say, I know where there's some cloth." He mentions, moving even closer, leaning against the wall as he suggests, "Fine silk. You could make a suit." He partly bows as he requests, "Please, lord, let me help you. What can I do for you? Trust me?"

The blue eyed man just keeps staring out the window for the longest time before turning to `stare at him, studying him with sad eyes.

Something in him wants to protect Lord James.

"If you get the cloth, I'll make him something," Q informs him, breaking his attention.

He nods, stepping away without a word being said.

Over the next several weeks he finds every reason that he can to spend time with the young lord. Often he feel as if he is misstepping or interrupting. Then there are other times, when James looks at him and it takes his breath away. There is something in those blue eyes that pulls him in, fills him with longing and hope and desire.

He tries to come up with every possible way to prove his sincerity. Yet he often feels as if he is failing. As if nothing he does is good enough. How will he prove he cares if he cannot do anything right? He finds himself turning to M for advice, surely James' aunt will have something useful to say.

oOoOoOo

 _M's POV_  
She is in the middle of preparing for dinner when Prince Lir comes to the kitchen, looking like someone kicked his favorite dog.

Tipping her head, she studies him, the motions to the pile of potatoes that need skinned. He can be useful while telling her about the fact his favorite dog has been kicked, or more exact, how James doesn't seem to notice him.

Sure enough, that is exactly why he looks like his favorite pet was kicked.

"I killed a dragon, I was telling James about it and then he looked at me, and I was sorry I had killed the thing. Sorry for killing a dragon." His should roll inwards as he slouches. "Imagine." he's so distracted by the fact he is upset at James' behavior that he knicks his thumb with the paring knife.

"Cut away from yourself, not towards." She informs him as she stokes the fire to get it burning hotter. "You know, Your Highness," she begins as she turns towards him, catching a quick glimpse of who he is beneath the bluster and armor. "I really think you should try something else."

He sounds indignant as he asks, "But what's left on earth than I haven't tried?"

She sits down as he starts listing off the things he has killed or done, all of which sounds quite dull to her, and probably to James as well. Although it is probably quite hurtful to James, whose unicorn nature hates the idea of harming people or creatures, even if he doesn't quite remember why.

"M, for his sake I have become a hero but my great deeds mean nothing to him." Alec growls in frustration, resting his hands on the table as if he wants to scream.

"Then perhaps the Lord James is not to be won by great deeds." She informs him as she picks up a knife and sets to peeling the potatoes he seems to have forgotten.

She was startled to realize that Haggard isn't the king's real name, just the name he took upon becoming this corrupted creature. She was less startled to realize that Lir, originally named Alec by the parents who gave him up in hopes that he would fulfil a prophecy, was adopted.

These men are rather aggravating, she thinks. Q messed up the spell and turned the last unicorn into a human. Now he seeks to fix what he has done and fulfil his promise to help, but seems to be at a loss for how to actually do either. James broods better than anyone else she has ever met, though she knows he is slowly falling for the prince and feels conflicted because he is doing so. Alec would love and worship James, if only he knew what the unicorn wants. Only as long as the prince is unaware that James is a unicorn, that can never happen. Haggard was once someone else, she is certain he was something else as well, but she hasn't been able to put her finger on it yet.

Why is she surrounded by so many foolish men?

oOoOoOo

 _James' POV_  
He spends long hours hunting the castle, though for who or what he does not know. His memories are slowly fading, he is changing from a unicorn to a human. He hates that he is losing himself but doesn't know how to stop it from happening and at this point, he doesn't know if he wants to stop it from happening. Perhaps it would be best if he forgot the last unicorn. If he forgot why he is here. If he gave up.

Something inside himself rebels against that. The same part of his nature that is saddened every time the prince tells him of another magical beast lost to death. Why does the prince insist on killing them? Doesn't he understand that they have just as much right to live as humans and animals?

Whenever he is not prowling around the castle, he spends his time on the balcony staring out at the sea. There is something on the edge of his vision that he wishes he could make out. How he misses the truth of what he once was. The ability to see things and people and creatures for what they truly are.

He's not startled when M joins him on the balcony, voice soft as she comments, "You are cruel to him."

He doesn't need a name to know who she speaks of. Prince Lir. No. That's not quite right. It doesn't ring true as his name.

"You might give him a gentle word at the very least, he only wishes you to think of him." The woman tells him, voice sure and firm.

"M," he murmurs, continuing to stare at the sea, "Who am I?"

He rubs a hand across his forehead, the way he had done so many times before. A sense of loss filling him as he crosses over his empty forehead though he knows not why. "Why am I here?"

He is hunting for something, yet he can't remember what it was or why he is trying so hard to find it. He knows it is important. The most important thing in the world to him. Though he knows not why it is so important. "What is it that I am seeking in this strange place, day after day?"

Frustration fills him as his hand falls back to the railing, sorrow filling him though he doesn't understand. There is so much he doesn't understand. So much he wishes he did. There is something important, vital, missing from his life, yet he knows not what it is. His emotions are like the tide, drifting from sorrow to pain, hopeless to despair, changing day by day yet always the same.

"I," he stutters, repeating himself several times as he touches his temple, "I knew a moment ago, but I have forgotten."

M's voice is still sure as she replies, "The unicorns, to see if you are not the last."

He turns his head, studying the shorter woman as she stands there proudly, head tipped up and eyes burning with conviction.

Frowning, he heads inside, to the room full of paintings and tapestries. The only in this forsaken hell hole that isn't rotting or decaying. It reminds him why he is here, even if he can't get the exact reason, he knows it's important and tied to this room. Several minutes are spent pacing the room, looking at each image, knowing they are lacking yet wonderful. How does someplace so horrible have such a wonderful gallery.

M had followed him to the room, and is standing by the door, watching him with speculative eyes.

"I must go to him." He declares, not sure if he means the prince or not. He is drawn to the green eyed man, full of longing for something more than they have. Yet, he knows he must finish what he started first, "I must face the bull again," he speaks more for himself than to tell M who is still watching him, "and discover what he has done with them before I forget myself forever."

Perhaps after, after he can stay with his prince, once they are free to return to the world.

He stops walking, shaking his head and pushing those thoughts away as he almost cries, anguish filling his voice, "But I don't know where to find him." It feels hard to breath as he admits, "And I'm lonely."

He doesn't want to admit that the only time he doesn't feel lonely is when he is with the prince. It is so much more than he understands, and he's not sure he actually wants to understand.

oOoOoOo

 _Alec's POV  
_ In the days since his discussion with M, he has been trying to understand what she meant by perhaps it's not great deeds that will win James' heart. Isn't that how one proves themselves to the person they love? By actions and deeds? Did she mean he should try something more personal? Would that be meaningful? Yet what would he try?

Perhaps a poem? Yes, he will try that. See if he can find the words to say.

Hours later he is nearly done with the poem but a bit stuck so he decides to pace the castle as he tries to figure out the words.

He comes across James, walking towards the balcony despite the fact it is dark out.

"Good evening, milord," he greets the beautiful man.

Crystal blue eyes narrow on him, confusion filling their shimmering depths. "Who are you?" James almost demands, frowning as if trying to place him and having a difficult time.

"I'm Alec Lir," he replies, frowning for a moment as he realizes he said Alec first. Why? His name is Lir. Yet it felt right to say Alec, as if that's who he truly is. "Don't you know me? I'm Alec Lir."

James turns towards him, taking a half a step hesitantly forward, "Alec Lir?" It is a question, said as if he is trying the name out, looking for the memories tied to it, "Prince Lir?"

"You were dreaming, milord," he suggests gently, as if that is why the blue eyed man didn't recognize him at first.

"But I am always dreaming," James murmurs thoughtfully, almost to himself. "Even when I'm awake," the beautiful man looks away, towards the balcony. "It is never finished," James' hand come up to brush pale bangs from his face, sorrow and pain etched in his features. "I will not trouble you, my Lord Prince."

"No!" He exclaims, stepping forward, hand out in hope that James will accept it, or see it as the offer of help it truly is. "Trouble me. Please. Trouble me."

Why doesn't the blue eyed man understand? He would do anything at all, if only to see a smile on James' lips.

"I would court you with more grace if I knew how." He declares, watching with hope burning low in his chest as James stops moving, simply standing there as if considering his words. As the man he has slowly fallen in love with turns towards him, he continues, "I wish you wanted something of me."

Frustration and sorrow fill James' voice as he responds urgently, "Drowned out my dreams." The light blonde shakes his head as if pushing away unwanted thoughts. "Keep me from remembering whatever wants me to remember it."

He steps forward slowly, following as James walks onto the balcony, he tries to find the right words, the ones that will show his sincerity, that he truly cares, but he does. So much that it is a fire in his soul.

"I don't have the words to describe the depth of my feelings for you, I love you seems so paltry, yet it is the closest I can come," he whispers, stepping as close as he dares.

Hope burns in those blue eyes, as much as the sorrow haunts them.

He offers his hand, trying to convey his truth in his actions.

Warmth rushes through him as James accepts his hand, pulling him closer so there is no space between them. His head tips slightly to the side as their lips slot together gently, a chaste kiss, a soft exploration. It is more than he hoped for and all that he dreamed off.

Perhaps he found the right words after all.

.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

As this story is for a challenge and must be totally posted before the end of the month, it will be updated twice a week Monday & Friday until done.


	6. Confrontation

_Q's POV_

When he sees James and the prince walking together, terror rushes through him. Has he failed so much that the last unicorn no longer remembers that he is the last unicorn? He must find a way to solve the riddle. It is not the sort of riddle he excels at.

He must figure this out as soon as possible. Before James' true self is lost forever to the human he has become.

Straightening, he heads towards the kitchen to speak with M. Perhaps if they talk things through, they can solve this riddle finally.

oOoOoOo

 _James' POV_

They had only kissed then walked hand in hand through the castle but for that brief time he felt at peace. He wasn't filled with sorrow or pain or longing. It felt right in a way he hadn't felt since being trapped in this body.

Then the king had called Alec away.

All of the next day he had paced the castle. Instincts urging him to solve what he came here to solve so he would be free to love Alec. Yet a part of him whispers that he discovers the reason he is here, he will lose Alec forever. He has to chose which fate does he wish to embrace?

Shortly before dusk, as he watches where the cliff meets the sea to see if he can spot Alec's return, the king comes stalking towards him, eyes gleaming with an inner darkness.

"Your Majesty," he greets the old man, catching the impression of someone else behind those dark eyes.

"Love is making you slow, my lord," Haggard gloats, pointing one bony finger at him accusingly, "I will catch you at last if you love much more."

His attention is drawn by a flash of light on the road, joy rushes through him as he realizes it's Alec. "Look, your son is coming home."

"Lir?" It is almost sneered and sounds wrong to his ears when he thinks of the prince as Alec. "He's none of mine. I picked him up on a doorstep where some peasants had left him. I was thinking that I had never been happy and never had a son."

There is a pause, during which time he considers turning to face the old man but he doesn't want to look at the king. He doesn't want to see that flicker of something other.

"It was pleasant enough at first, but it died quickly." The king steps closer to him, easily seen from the corner of his eye. "There is only one thing that has ever made me happy."

Curiously, knowing that the answer is important, he asks, "What is that?"

Cold fury enters the old man's voice as he almost growls, "Do not mock me. I know very well what you have come for. And you know very well that I have them!"

Haggard grabs the top of his arms, jerking around him so they are face to face.

Leaning in, the old man snarls, "Try to take them if you can."

Haggards hands slip from his arms to his shoulders, shaking him as the old man get's even closer. "But do not Mock me!"

He can't stand the rage and hatred he sees burning in those dark eyes, so he closest his, picturing Alec's face instead. A moment later he shoves himself backward, weyes opening in his own fury as he declares, "My lord, in all your castle, in all your realm, there is _nothing_ of yours that I desire. Good day, Your Majesty."

He pivots on the balls of his feet, planning to stride away.

"I know you!" The old man snaps, and he freezes in place. "I almost knew you as soon as I saw you on the road coming to my door."

He turns slowly, eyes narrowing as he sees another flash of what;s beneath the surface. The truth behind the lie. This form, the aging human, is only partly real. It's not who Baggard has always been, but without his real eyes he cannot actually see that full truth. Only catch glimpses of it.

"Since then," the old man's body trembles with rage as he continues, fingers tightening in a fist. "There is no movement of yours that has not betrayed you. A pace, a glance, a turn of the head." Haggard's hand suddenly relaxes, waving as if motioning to phantoms only the old man can see. "The flash of your throat as you breathe. Even your way of standing perfectly still they were all my spies."

Spinning away from him, the old man frowns as he stare out at the sea, "You made me wonder for a little while." Slowly, with what appears to be measured steps, the king walks away from him, eyes never leaving the sea, "But your time is done."

Another flash of knowing strikes him, of a memory long forgotten, of a place he hasn't been in so many years it is like a wisp of thought. What is he missing?

"The tide is turning," Haggard's voice suddenly goes so, pitched to draw him in even though he knows that it is not a good idea. This situation is dangerous and he should get out of there. "Come and see it." The king requests, turning to watch him with burning eyes that see more than they ought to.

"Come here," the old man waves him over, and even though he knows he shouldn't, he follows the instructions, looking out when the king points to the waves, saying, "There. There they are. There they are! They are mine! They belong to me!" With each word Haggard's voice gets harsher and louder. Belligerent some would call it.

Turning towards him, a vicious cast to the old man's face, the king declares, "The Red Bull gathered them for me one by one and I bade him drive each one into the sea!" Haggards hands curl into claws, rage and fury filling every word and motion.

He steps back involuntarily, eyes widening in shock as he realizes what is being said. The other unicorns, the ones he has been seeking, are in the sea. But how? How has he not seen them? Or is that what he has seen at the edge of his limited human vision as he stares at it?

Haggard throws his arm out, pointing at the coastline once more, still ranting furiously.

He doesn't understand the words coming from the old man's mouth as he looks down and tries to see them but fails. Why can't he see them? If they are there why are they gone from his sight?

"You are the last." Haggard says, and it is the first thing he comprehends since he realized what the old man was speaking of.

"My lord, I do not understand, I see nothing at all in the water," he replies, brow furrowing as he stares at the old man who surprisingly gently takes his hands.

"Do you still deny yourself?" Haggard demands, eyes changing from dark to vibrant blue like his own. His voice is a low hiss as he continues to question, "Do you dare still pretend to be human?"

Suddenly, the king steps back, his entire body tensing as he declares furiously, "I'll hurl you down to the others with my own hands if you dare deny yourself!" Jabbing a finger in his face.

He steps back, confused because he doesn't understand how Haggard can shift from hot and cold so quickly. It is almost as if there are two people within him. "What are you saying?" he demands, voice higher than normal as fear races through him.

Lunging forward, the king grabs him by the shoulders, shoving him towards the railing as he snarls, "It must be so. I cannot be mistaken. Yet," just as suddenly the old man lets go, stepping back and staring at him with confusion on his weathered features, "your eyes," the old man leans forward, closer but not touching him. "Your eyes have become empty as Lir's." For some reason the old man brushes his bangs from his face, muttering as he does so, "As any eyes that never saw unicorns."

What does Haggard mean? He is a unicorn! Of course he has seen them. Except. He frowns, trying to remember when he last saw a unicorn. When he's looked in the mirror, he saw a human. So is he really a unicorn? Or is he a human? Neither feels right but neither feels wrong. He's so confused.

Stepping back, the king does a partial bow towards him, "It makes no difference. The end will be the same. I can wait." Then turns and strides away.

The unicorns, he now knows where they are. Does it really matter? Is he really a unicorn or was that just a waking dream? Who is he? What is he? Is the king gone mad or is he really a unicorn? His knees go out as he finds himself pressing his palms to his eyes, heat and wetness gathering. Why is this happening to him? What is going on? Why can't he just be?

oOoOoOo

 _Q's POV_

Something tells him it would be a really good idea to find James right this moment.

He heads quickly to the ramparts closest to the sea as that seems to be the unicorn's favorite place. Or perhaps he's drawn there for some reason. There he finds the unicorn on his knees, tears gathering in crystal blue eyes, pain and anguish pouring from every inch of his tense body.

Even though he's not good at being soothing, he tries anyways, murmuring gentle words and earnest promises in an attempt to make James feel better. He talks the unicorn into coming with him back into the castle.

They are met just inside the door by M who looks at them with speculative stormy eyes that sees far too much for his comfort at times.

Quietly the three of them make their way to the room with the skeleton and clock.

As soon as the three of them enter the area, the skeleton starts to babble, taunting them with the knowledge that it knows the way to the bull. It's infuriating but he doesn't know how to combat such a creature.

He has to figure it out to save James. At this point that's all that matters.

oOoOoOo

 _M's POV_

The instance the skull starts chortling at them she sees what it is trying to hide, the gateway between the here and now. The path to the bull. The King's Way.

"I know the way," she informs her companions, turning to study the room until her eyes land on the broken clock. The clock is far more than it seems, and yet it is less than it seems at the same time.

The skeleton declares in a sing song tone, "No you don't!"

"Don't I?" She retorts, hand on her hip as she stares at it in challenge.

"Do you have the wine?" Q asks her suddenly, gray eyes lighting with mischief.

"I couldn't find wine," she replies, pulling the beaker of water from her pocket and popping the cork out as she offers it, "I brought water though, so you could try and make it into wine."

He takes it, muttering about how he would do it but she realizes he is playing a trick on the skeleton.

Turning to James, she states, "It's time, milord. We're going to find the others now."

She offers her hand to the unicorn who takes it with a slow nod.

"No you don't! That one. That one." The skeleton mutters before shouting, "Haggard! Haggard! Unicorn! Unicorn! Ernst! Ernst! There they go! Down to the Red Bull! The clock, Ernst!"

Shouting echos through the room as they head to the clock.

Q pushes James towards the clock, urging him to enter.

She follows close behind, even though she knows that this is one path James must make on his own.

"Prince Alec!" James exclaims as she comes to stop beside him, wide crystal eyes gleaming in relief.

"You would have gone on without me?" There is something in the prince's voice that strikes a chord in her heart, though she doesn't know why since they are directed at James.

"I would have come back!" The unicorn insists, stepping towards the man he has fallen in love with. "I would have come back. I don't know why I am here, who I am, I'm lost." The last word is a whisper, a plea for help.

Stepping closer, Alec's green eyes meet James' crystal blue gaze as he murmurs, "No," with a small shake of his head, "You would never have come back."

She can practically feel the pain from both of them. As much as her heart hurts for them, this is not their fate, not now. Taking a deep breath, she asks, "Enough of that for now, where's Q?"

The two men stare at her, startled by the change of topic.

She's considering going back for the mage, when the young man comes stumbling into sight.

"How did you get here?" Q asks, eyes locked on to Alec. "How did you know the way?"

"What was there to know? I saw where he had gone, and I followed," it's said so simply that she has a flash of understanding. The prince would follow the unicorn to the pits of hell, if only to be together. Perhaps, perhaps there is a way for that to become the truth, them together. First though, the other unicorns and the bull.

"Haggard has destroyed the clock." Q declares as the air around them changes and they find themselves in a cave. "Now there is no way back and no way out but through the Red Bulls passage."

"Ernst," she states, "That was his name before Haggard. Before he was a human corrupted by power and greed, all joy and pleasure striped away.

James and Alec share a look, each shifting closer to each other as if seeking comfort.

This doesn't bode well.

oOoOoOo

 _James' POV_

He's confused and conflicted. Part of him wants to curl up and stay with Alec forever. Another part of him is driving him forward, forcing him to confront that which brought him here. He doesn't want to. All he wants is Alec. Maybe before he would have wanted something else.

He listens as the other three discuss the situation and him. Alec's declaration fills him with warmth, hope and joy. It pushes away the sorrow if only for a moment. Then it all comes rushing back. No matter which choice he makes, he will lose someone important. Either the other unicorns or Alec.

"I heard what you said," he remarks, stopping and turning to the other three. "I will go no further."

He doesn't want to lose Alec. Of all the possible choices in his life, that is the one he cannot stand. Not if he has a choice. He refuses to give up his love.

"There's no choice." Q responds, voice gentle as soft gray eyes meet his, "We have to go on."

He steps closer to Alec, terror and dread filling him as he begs, "Don't let him change me!"

Startled, his love leans back studying him with worried green eyes.

"The Red Bull has no care for human beings." He continues, pleading for them to let him stay. He's no longer a unicorn. Why can't they just let him be? "We may walk out past him and get away."

Q's voice is firm as the mage replies, "If we do that, then all of the unicorns in the world will remain prisoners forever except for one, and he will grow old and die."

Sorrow fills him as he falls against the wall, retorting, "Everything dies!"

He can remember all of the stories Alec told him of killing the other immortals. At least this way he can stay with the man he loves. He can be happy for a time. He can have a life with the person who loves him for him and not for what he is.

"I want to die when you die," he informs the green eyed prince. "I'm no unicorn, no magical creature." He isn't not any more, that has been lost to him forever. Now he is human. Let him stay human. "I'm human!" he declares, stepping close to Alec again, beseeching his love to save him. To keep him. To want him. "And I love you! Don't let him! Alec I will not love you when I'm a unicorn."

"James, don't." Alec replies, pain filling those vibrant green eyes.

"Then we will let the quest end here," Q states, head tipping in challenge.

There are more words but he doesn't understand them. He's too focused on Alec. Watching the way his love is staring at him. Pain and sorrow in emerald eyes. A certainty that fills him with dread.

When he realizes that Q is saying he can't be turned back, he is ecstatic. He can stay with the man he loves.

Alec breaks his heart with his response. Yet he understands, because it goes to the core of who his love is. As much as he hates to admit it, he knows it is right.

One moment they are leaving the cave, the next he is fleeing from the bull and being changed back into a unicorn. There is a moment of pain and confusion.

He roars with rage when Alec is hurt by the bull, when he feels his love die. No! He won't allow it! If he must be a unicorn, then he will do everything in his power to save the one he loves. Never will he allow someone to harm those he cares for while he is able to fight. He drives the bull into the sea. Rearing on his hind legs as the water destories the Red Bull for good.

As he looks towards the cliff, he sees the king, sees him as he truly is. Once a unicorn now a cursed human. He knows it is over.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

As this story is for a challenge and must be totally posted before the end of the month, it will be updated twice a week Monday & Friday until done.


	7. Healing and a Promise

M's POV  
She watches as the unicorns rise from the sea foam, escaping to land to rush past them. Their bodies radiating life and restoring the balances as they gallop up the cliff. Rushing along the well worn paths like goats and sheeps take to mountains. Covering large swaths of ground quickly.

Beneath their hooves, the ground trembles, casting out the curse and evil that has dwelled in this land. As she watches, the castle crumbles, the king, once a proud unicorn turned human and twisted by vile magic, dies as his world comes crashing down.

She checks on Alec, worried for the prince because he has not moved. She can see two ways this goes, and neither speak of joy or peace. He is dead, his body grows cold as the spark of life fades, and yet, she knows that this is not yet done.

As the dawn crests the horizon James comes to them, his glorious form no longer that of a colt but that of a full grown stallion. He has come into his own, in the defense of the unicorns and the justice for his love.

"You stayed," she whispers, touching her hand lightly to his nose, stroking it softly.

 _Yes,_ he agrees, _I could not leave things undone._

She nods, understanding his meaning.

Slowly the unicorn approaches Alec's prone form, his beautiful horn gleams in the golden light as it touches the prince's forehead in the center.

A shuddered breath is taken in as Alec heart starts to beat, chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Father," the prince's voice is young and confused, "Father I had that dream," he begins, only to trail of as he pushes himself to his knees, realizing where he is. "It wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't a dream," she agrees, her eyes locked on the unicorn standing just outside of reach, watching them with mournful blue eyes.

As Alec slowly pushes himself to his feet, James retreats partly up the mountain, turning to watch them. His blue eyes focuses only on the prince.

"I was dead," the green eyed man mutters, rubbing the center of his forehead.

 _I remember you,_ James declares, _I remember!_

Before a word can be spoken, the unicorn rears up, turning as he lands to flee from them, racing along the road and back towards the forests he once guarded.

In the hours that follows, they make their way up the cliff and down the road to the village. There, she is happy to see that the prince's horse has escaped to. She is also happy to discover that other horses are available for purchase. That will make the travelling easier.

It takes several days for all of the arrangements to be made. During that time, a pressure builds behind her temples, a clear warning that something big is going to occur.

As the three of them ride to the edge of the prince's, no king's, kingdom, the barren land slowly coming alive once more, she knows what it is she's been feeling. A new fate has awoken, one created by the unicorn sharing part of his life force with the man he loved.

"I will miss you," Alec tells them as they finish their last meal together. "I never had any friends before."

She watches as the young man hugs Q, a sad smile on her face. It will be a long and hard path for Alec. If he succeeds, if he manages to despite the challenges, then his one wish will be fulfilled.

"We will come back," Q declares, gray eyes serious as he does so.

The young king hugs her next briefly, before stepping back and stating, "I wish I could see him just once more to tell him all that's in my heart." Alec looks down at the ground, emotions warring in his voice to escape the control the young king is showing. "He will never know what I really meant to say."

Q's tone is reassuring as he states, "He will remember your heart when men are fairy tales written in books by rabbits. Of all unicorns, he is the only one who knows what regret is."

She knows this is wrong, she can feel the change in the wind, the change in the unicorns themselves as the magic of the world takes hold.

"He's the only one who knows what love is," Q finishes as Alec mounts his horse and gets ready to leave.

"Not so," she disagrees, meeting startled green eyes, "Someday, if you live a good life, a pure life, you will be given a choice and a second chance. You have to take the first step towards that yourself."

The young king nods slowly before taking off.

"How do you know?" Q asks her curiously, gray eyes meeting hers as if seeking the truth.

"I just do," she replies as she mounts her own horse. "Just like I know the unicorns are evolving. That is the way of nature. Things change as time goes on. It's the promise all things living get. Whether those changes are good or bad, that is a very different topic."

"Where will you travel?" the young mage asks her as he mounts his own horse.

Grinning, she answers, "I think we will travel together for a time, and apart at other times, to come back together when the time is right. Like James and Alec, our fates have been intertwined. I don't what the future holds, but I am sure whatever it is will be important."

He nods, a slow smile curving his lips, "I think that's a promise I can appreciate."

It is, she thinks, one of the most important ones either of them will ever know. She doesn't know what is in store for them, or how their gifts will continue to evolve, she only knows that they will.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

This is the last chapter, all that's left is the epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

Alec's POV  
It's been nearly sixty years since he last saw his love. In that time he has slowly restored the countryside and the villages within his domain to life. It has taken hard work to undo all of the damage that was wrought by his father when he was young.

He had married a princess from a foreign land, one who was escaping an abusive situation. They had a good life together, but she knew from the beginning that he would never love her in that deep manner of stories, for his heart already belonged to another. She had accepted that, found it comforting even, as they developed a good friendship. Eventually they adopted a child, the one who now sits on the throne.

Several times throughout the years Q and M had visited. Sometimes bringing people with them to leave in his kingdom. Other times bringing news. Still, it's good to see his friends.

Only now he's tired. So very tired.

He's surprised when a servant comes to tell them he has callers. He's tempted to send them away, but something inside says he should greet them, so he has the servant show them to the room.

"Hello milord," a familiar voice greets him fondly.

"Q," he replies, smiling as the mage enters.

Beside Q is the woman who doesn't seem to have aged, despite the many years that have passed. Actually neither have truly aged in their many years of life.

"It's nearly time," M announces, studying him with stormy eyes that make him think of clear crystal and a promise of a future he's always longed for.

He closes his eyes as he nods slowly. "Yes. I didn't expect you to come."

"Come now Alec, you should have known better." Q chides him gently,

He laughs slowly. "So true. Amalthea rules now, and she is well loved by the people in a way I never was."

"Yes, well," M reasons dryly, "she did not inherit a kingdom that had been cursed or blamed for all the years nothing was done to end the curse."

"Yes," he agrees, opening his eyes, though it is one of the hardest things he has ever done, "Watch over her," he whispers, throat suddenly parched.

"We will," Q promises, "It's time."

He tries to nod, wanting to acknowledge the promise but can't bring the energy together to do so.

Voices sound as if they are coming from far away. His wife and daughter, Q and M. He wants to say goodbye yet he knows that there will be no more words from him in this life. Sighing, he exhales one last breath, his heart stopping and the world fading away.

Warmth fills him, surrounding him, and embracing him. Distantly he knows he is given a choice. The afterlife or a life with James. That doesn't require thinking, he's always wanted to be with his loves once more.

The next thing he knows, he is waking slowly. His body feels different, odd and misshapen.

 _Alec,_ a longed for voice whispers in his mind, _You're really here._

Opening his eyes, he finds himself meeting James' crystal blue eyes for the first time since the unicorn left so long ago.

 _James!_ He exclaims happily.

He tries to push himself to his feet, to embrace his love, and realizes that it doesn't work as planned. His last wish, his one wish, has come true. He's a unicorn now as well. Finally, after all these long years, they are together again.

 _Forever, my love, forever,_ James tells him, sharing impressions of how to use his new body.

 _Forever,_ he agrees as he rises to their new life.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller, I can also be found on Twitter now jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi

Well folks, that's it for this tale, thank you to everyone reading.


End file.
